


Bringing Her Home

by Xeres_I



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 19:59:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16394144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xeres_I/pseuds/Xeres_I
Summary: When Peeta Mellark won the 73rd Hunger Games, things couldn't get worse. That is, until he heard those fateful words, "I volunteer!"





	1. Bringing Her Home Ch. I

Bringing Her Home Ch I

"No!" Peeta sprung out of bed gasping. His hand clutching at his heart.

Peeta looked to the window where the sun was shining through. He could still see the deaths of Lana, Kanary, Richarus and Andrena in his mind. It had been a year since they had died in the 73rd Hunger Games. They had been his allies, Andrena a sixteen year old from here and Richarus, a thirteen year old from District Six. Lana had been the fifteen year old female tribute from District Eleven, Kanary, the eighteen year old tribute from District Three. All four of them had died in the final battle against the Career Pack, that had left Peeta alone to face off against the District Five male. Peeta ended it quickly becoming the Third Victor from District Twelve. It had been great for about two weeks, then President Snow showed up at his house, telling him that he had the choice between losing his virginity to a fellow Victor or losing a family member in an "accident".

The choice was obvious, and a week later he was forced to sleep with Johanna Mason, Victor from District Seven. She had been kind and gentle with him, coaxing his passion out of him. Even though it was filmed, Johanna managed to get him to lose himself in her. After that Snow made him sleep with Enobaria and Cashmere from Districts Two and One. Snow kept him on a rotation between the three women. Each encounter was filmed and sold in the Capitol, but as long as he did it, Snow did not do what had been done to countless other Victors, selling them.

Peeta shook his head, clearing his mind and went downstairs where his brother Rye was sweeping the kitchen floor. "Happy Hunger Games Rye."

Rye scowled at him but let a small smile slip on to his face. Just then the phone rang, Peeta frowned but went to the phone and answered it.

"Hey Hot Buns! How are you today?" Johanna's concerned voice came through. Peeta blushed at her nickname, but answered "Another nightmare last night. Today's the Reaping today."

Peeta could almost see Johanna nodding, "The first Reaping is always the worst. Has Haymitch told you how it's gonna work for you guys?"

Peeta nodded even though Johanna couldn't see him, "I will be mentoring whoever the female tribute is."

"Sounds good. Look, try not to get too attached to whoever she is. I'm not trying to be harsh, but it will make it easier. Also, no matter who is called as tribute, keep your mouth shut and your face straight. Don't let the Capitol know how you feel about your tributes. Don't let them in. Do that and you'll be just fine. Take care Hot Buns, I'll see you tonight when we get to the Capitol."

"Johanna, I wish you were here. I'm not sure if I can do this." Peeta sighed, for once letting his voice carry his emotions.

"Of course you can Hot Buns. You're a Victor of the freaking Hunger Games. You survived that and you'll survive this. Haymitch, Finnick, Mags, Cashmere, Gloss, Brutus, Blight, Annie, and I will help you through this. I promise, now go take a shower and get ready. See you in ten hours Hot Buns."

"K, take care of yourself Jo." After a deep breath, Peeta hung up the phone. Rye merely looked at him wryly before continuing his work. Suddenly there was a knock at his door. Peeta sat down at the kitchen table as Rye opened the door.

A loud familiar voice called into the house, "Peeta, darling! We're here, I want you to come meet your new stylist."

Peeta stood up and went to the foyer where Effie Trinket, District Twelve's escort stood. Behind her stood four people. Effie came up and gave Peeta a large hug, "Peeta, I want you to meet the the stylist for the females of District Twelve, though for now he will also be your stylist, Cinna!"

Cinna stepped forward with his hand out, "I feel that I should congratulate you on your Victory Mr. Mellark, Portia and I will be the new stylists for District Twelve, for now though I will also be your stylist as well as whoever the tribute is today. These are my assistants, Flavius, Venia, and Octavia."

Cinna introduced each of the assistants and Peeta shook each of their hands smiling before turning to Effie, "So is Portia with Haymitch already?"

Effie scowled at the mention of Haymitch but nodded, "Now lets get ready. We have a big, big, big day ahead of us!" She turned to leave before quickly stopping, "Happy Hunger Games to you Peeta!"

Peeta merely smiled before he was rushed off to his room by his three stylists. Together they removed all of his body hair and dressed him up in a nice suit. Cinna came in when they finished to analyze their work before sending them away.

Cinna motioned for Peeta to sit down, "Nervous?"

Peeta could only nod. Cinna smiled, "First time is the worst. Plus no matter how drunk Haymitch may look, he won't throw you to the dogs. You'll do fine."

Peeta nodded to Cinna before heading to the Justice Building. It was almost 2:00 and that meant that he needed to get to his seat. As he climbed the stairs onto the stage in front of the building, he could see into the crowd where his brother stood. Next to him stood Gale Hawthorne, a hunter that frequented Peeta's father's bakery to trade squirrels.

Across on the female side, Peeta could see his old friend Delly Cartwright, standing next to Madge Undersee and Katniss Everdeen. Katniss Everdeen. The name alone brought a blush to his cheeks, but he forced it down as he looked over the rest of the crowd.

Soon Haymitch, Mayor Undersee, and Effie joined him on stage. Mayor Undersee shook each of their hands. Finally it was time for the program to start and Haymitch, Peeta and Effie sat down while Mayor Undersee spoke of the history of Panem.

Finally Effie stood up and announced, "As usual, Ladies first."

Her normal Capitol accent trilled as she spoke. Effie dropped her hand in and after a few seconds, pulled out a slip of paper. Peeta's heart stopped for a moment when Effie called out, "Primrose Everdeen."


	2. Bringing Her Home Ch. II

Bringing Her Home Ch II

Peeta POV

I sucked in a deep breath, trying to relax my nerves. This was not good. Not Prim. Prim was a little twelve year old who was known throughout the district for both her goat cheese and for being so sweet. This was a true tragedy. I shared a glance with Haymitch and then I could see that even he was being affected by this. His fists were clenched and his lips sat in a thin line.

I turned my head to Prim as she bravely made her way to the stage. Suddenly there was a commotion towards the rear of the crowd. I turned my head to see Katniss Everdeen, Prim's older sister break out of the formation. She was quickly apprehended by Peacekeepers, but they let her go when she yelled, "I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!"

I could feel myself pale, but I kept my face set as Gale collected Prim and Katniss made her way to the stage, her face determined, if only slightly scared. She took her place next to Effie.

"So exciting! Tell me dear, what is your name?"

Katniss' voice barely wavered, "Katniss Everdeen."

"I bet my buttons, that was your sister wasn't it? Didn't want her to steal all the glory do we? Come on, everybody! Let’s give a big round of applause to our newest tribute!" Effie's trilling voice called.

To the everlasting credit of District Twelve, nobody applauded. They remained silent. I could feel Haymitch analyzing each second. Then to both of our surprises, and Katniss' I am sure, each citizen of District Twelve brought the three middle fingers of their left hand to their lips. I cannot help but copy them, Haymitch joining me. Our statement is obvious, Katniss Everdeen has the everlasting respect of District Twelve. No matter what happens in the Games, Katniss will forever be remembered for this act of courage, bravery and kindness.

Haymitch saves me from making a mistake by choosing this time to come staggering across the stage to congratulate her. “Look at her. Look at this one!” he hollers, throwing an arm around her shoulders. He’s surprisingly strong for such a wreck. “I like her! Lots of ..."He can’t think of the word for a while. “Spunk!” he says triumphantly. “More than you!” he releases her and starts for the front of the

stage. “More than you!” he shouts, pointing directly into a camera.

Then to everyone's embarrassment, Haymitch topples over the edge of the stage and passes out on the ground. Peacekeepers prod him for a second before bringing a stretcher to cart him to the train. I take this moment to "congratulate" Katniss. I offer my hand. We don't speak, I merely nod my head to this beautiful and brave woman. She nods in return, a light blush on her cheeks and I return to my seat. Effie looks at me appreciatively before continuing, "What an exciting day!” she warbles as she attempts to straighten her wig, which has listed severely to the right. “But more excitement to come! It’s time to choose our boy tribute!"

She keeps one hand on her falling wig and slips her hand into the bowl and picks out a name. She pulls it out before looking at me, a sad look on her face as she reads, "Rye Mellark."

I maintain my straight face as I stand up to greet my brother. His face is filled with shock then calm acceptance as I take his hand then pull him into a hug. If I thought having Katniss in the arena was bad, then this has just gotten worse. Much worse. This needs to end soon so that I don't break down.

I pull away and Rye joins Katniss on stage. The mayor now reads the Treaty of Treason. After this, Katniss and Rye are escorted into the Justice Building. I turn to Effie, the distress obviously splayed across her face, "Take care of the tributes. I will go see my family and then go check on Haymitch."

She smiles appreciatively and together we enter the Justice Building where I am greeted by Bannock Mellark Sr., my father, Bannock Mellark Jr., and both of their wives. I don't pay any attention to my mother as I hug my father and my brother.

My father pulls me aside, looking at me sadly before speaking, "I won't be angry if you choose Katniss to win, we both know she has the best chance. Whoever you pick, I will support. I cannot imagine how hard this is for you."

I smile appreciatively, Katniss is my tribute. Rye is Haymitch's tribute, as much as I want to bring my brother and her home, I can only bring one home. I am going to focus on the girl that is my tribute and the only one I can imagine coming home. I know Snow did this to Rye. He won’t be coming out. I can still bring her home though. Still though, "I'm sorry Dad."

Bannock nods sadly, "I understand son. Bring her home."

I nod and pull back so that Bannock can visit Rye and Katniss, bringing them his annual Reaping treat. I watch my family give Rye their goodbyes. Then I go to the train to check on Haymitch. His face is grave as he looks at me. He knows then that Rye was chosen as tribute, "How do you want to do this boy?"

I shake my head, "Exactly as we planned. I will train Katniss and you will work with Rye. Snow wants Rye dead. I have a feeling that Katniss has a chance.”

Haymitch nodded, "I will stay sober enough for the boy. We see them at dinner tonight then?" I nod before heading to my new bedroom. It looks much the same, the only difference being that it belongs specifically to a District Twelve mentor.

I breathe in deeply, letting it out slowly. I go to the door and notify a Capitol attendant, "Let me know when the tributes have boarded." The man nods and continues his rounds. I go to the kitchen and start baking. The kitchen staff remembers me from my working with them during my Victory Tour and they welcome me with warm smiles. I begin working, getting my mind off of the stress of today. My cookies have just finished cooling off when the attendant calls for me. I follow him to where Rye and Katniss are sitting at the table for dinner. I walk in just as Rye asks, "Where is Peeta?"

"In the kitchen sir. He will be here momentarily." The attendant answers. "I'm here, brought you guys a treat."

Both Rye and Katniss look at me as I set the tray of cookies on the table. Effie walks in and plucks a cookie off the tray as I laugh. I sit down across from them both, "Haymitch will be here in a moment. Katniss, we have not officially met yet, I am Peeta Mellark."

I offer my hand and after a moment she takes my hand. Her skin is cool to the touch and feels amazing, despite the roughness from hunting over the years. I give her a charming smile, despite the butterflies fluttering in my stomach.

"It was decided awhile back that Haymitch will be mentoring the male tribute, in this case Rye, and I will be mentoring the female tribute, that being you Katniss."

Rye looks surprised at this, "Why Peet?" I shrug, "That's what we agreed to and there is no changing that."

We eat our dinner in silence. Effie occasionally tries to make conversation, but all of her efforts fail. Haymitch joins us after a while, and he introduces himself to both of our tributes.

Both Rye and Katniss seem nearly overwhelmed by the amount of food sitting on the table before them. I chuckle at the mixed look of awe and disgust on Katniss' face, "Go ahead and eat, but take it easy. The food is pretty rich, so you may have some trouble keeping it down the first time around."

Katniss glared at me but nodded and did as I said. I finished quickly and took Katniss to the Living Room.

Rye was still eating as I led Katniss to the other room. When we entered, I told her to sit down and I pulled a chair for myself.

I stared at her for a moment before she spoke, "So what's the plan?"

I smiled, "The plan is for me to bring you home to District Twelve."

Katniss frowned, "What about Rye, he's your brother?"

I sighed, "He is, but he is not my focus, you are. I am specifically your mentor. My job is to help you win the Games. I will use whatever means possible to ensure that happens."

Katniss' frown grew, "And you're okay knowing that your brother will die?"

I had no choice but to nod, "The first thing you learn as Victor is that you can only bring home one tribute, and that's if your lucky. As much as I love my brother, you are better suited for the arena. You know how to survive, and you're brilliant with a bow. You'll be able to hunt, which is very good. There is another side to this though."

I paused, determining how to tell her what I needed to say. She beat me to it though, raising an eyebrow, "What other side?"

I chuckled again, "You'll need sponsors, for that to happen, people need to like you. Unfortunately, I can only do so much for you. A lot of the convincing will need to be done by you in training and the interviews. My suggestion for you is that you hide your archery skills until the private session with the Gamemakers. Don't let the other tributes know you're good with a bow or a knife for that matter. Focus on the survival skills sections."

Katniss nodded for a moment, silently mouthing what I told her, then she frowned, "How did you know I hunt and I'm good with a bow?"

I smirked, "Why do you think my dad pays you good coin for your squirrels. It's cause I get half of them. You hit each one in the eye. Wonderful meat by the way."

By now I had a smile on my face, and Katniss blushed lightly. Just then, Haymitch and Rye came in. Rye laughed at the blush on Katniss' face, "Don't let my brother's charms get to you."

If anything, her blush deepened as Haymitch turned the Television on to watch the recaps of the Reapings.

I paid attention to each District, from One, the typical pair, beautiful and deadly. From District Two, a hulking male, Cato, that was possibly larger than Rye was. With him was a small female that looked just as deadly as Cato did.

The rest blurred by, though the female from District Five seemed dangerous. My heart ached for the District Ten male tribute with a lame foot, his partner also looked intriguing. I struggled not to physically react when Rue of District Eleven was reaped. With her was a hulking mass of a man, by the name of Thresh. He looked menacing, yet the look in his eyes was saddening. His eyes were filled with acceptance. Acceptance of his fate. He knew, that he would not survive the Games. He had written his own life off.

After the recaps, which spent an inordinate amount of time on District Twelve's embarrassing day, Haymitch and I sent our two spent tributes to bed. We told them to get as much rest as possible, the next few days would be especially tiring, and they needed as much rest before entering the Games.

After a small drink, I helped Haymitch to his bed before I retired myself. I quickly fell asleep, a mix of silver Seam and hazel District 7 eyes staring through my soul.


	3. Bringing Her Home Ch. III

Bringing Her Home Ch III

Peeta POV

I woke up after another night of fitful sleeping. I looked out the window, seeing the sun just beginning to peer over the desert hills of District Three. We are not far from the Capitol now. Surely only a few hours away. I will need to see Johanna immediately. Hopefully she can give me some advice.

How did Finnick put up with having Annie in the arena? That is probably the best question I can think of right now. I make my way to the dinning room and sit at the table. No one else is there, so I begin by serving myself a plate of bacon, eggs, and heavily buttered toast. As I am sitting down, a slightly drunk Haymitch comes into the room.

I begin eating as Haymitch pours himself a drink and grabs a plate of eggs, toast and several pieces of sausage. We sit in silence until Rye walks in. My brother serves himself then sits down. I sip my mug of hot chocolate as Rye questions Haymitch on many of the things I spoke to Katniss about the night before. Katniss walks in and serves herself some food. I pour a cup of hot chocolate and hand it to her. She looks at it suspiciously before trying it. Her eyes widen comically and accidentally releases an indulgent moan. Haymitch and I laugh before I inform her, "It's called hot chocolate. Good isn't it?"

Katniss scowled at me, unsurprisingly. I merely gave her my key boyish grin that even made Johanna blush. Katniss blushed but turned to glare at the window.

Haymitch put down his glass, "Okay, we're going to be pulling into the station in a few minutes. Then you're going to be put under the care of your stylists. You are to do whatever they want from you, no questions asked. You're not going to like what they do to you, but no matter what, don't resist."

"But-" Katniss began to interrupt.

"No buts. Don't resist." Haymitch takes his drink and a bottle of spirits before walking out.

The car gets uncharacteristically dark as we go through the tunnels that lead into the Capitol. I lead Rye and Katniss to the windows as we pull in to the station. I take both of their hands in mine, despite Katniss resisting for a moment. As we exit the train I raise their hands up. The crowd goes wild as both Rye and Katniss smile and wave to the crowd. I find myself smiling, Katniss has certainly underestimated herself, she should do just fine.

I lead them to the Remake Center before heading to Floor Seven where I know Johanna will be.

"Johanna!" I call loudly into the apartment. Johanna comes not a second later, skipping into the room as as she jumps on me. I catch her easily pulling her into a deep hug. She wraps her arms around my neck and whispers into my ear, "Hey Hot Buns, that the Katniss you told me about?"

I can only swallow and nod. She runs a hand through my hair and pulls me closer, "You did good today Peeta. If it weren't for the fact that I know you very well, I wouldn't have known any better."

"Jo, I'm scared. I can’t lose either of them. Either way I choose, I sentence the other to death." By now I was sobbing, unable to hold the emotions within me. Surprisingly, for someone who doesn't do well with emotions, Johanna has always been able to comfort me, no matter how bad I am feeling.

Johanna climbed off of me and led me to the table. She sat me down and poured me a cup of green tea with honey. I smiled, "You know me too well Johanna."

She returned my smile, "I have slept with you twice a week for just under a year. I should know you pretty well."

I frowned, "I have to sleep with Cashmere tomorrow. Snow's orders."

Johanna's face soured, "How unfortunate. She is pretty hot though."

I laughed heartily, "She is easy on the eyes, not so much on the heart. Or my stamina for that matter. Better then Enobaria, she likes to bite."

Johanna laughed with me then pointed to my cup, "See she's not that bad. Now finish up, you need to get dressed before Haymitch goes looking for you. You know how Mags gets when he is grumpy."

I quickly finished up my tea and gave Johanna a quick hug before heading up to the District Twelve floor. Each district was given two floors. Since District Twelve was the last district, it had the privilege of having the two highest floors and the rooftop of the Training Center.

I quickly took a shower before putting on the suit that had been laid on my bed for tonight's ceremony. I am quite sure that Cinna and Portia's idea for tonight's ceremony would be very interesting. Cinna assured me that it was perfectly safe, and that, in theory should garner many sponsors for our tributes.

The idea of having Katniss or Rye so close to an open flame frightened me, but I needed to have faith in our stylists. It was their job to make the tributes look attractive or at least presentable. And from what Cinna had told me, it was safe.

Haymitch collects me and we head down to the Victors Stage, a raised platform in the City Square where all present Victors will watch the ceremony.

When we get there, I immediately pair off with Finnick, Johanna, Mags and Blight. Both Blight and Finnick tease me for being "too vocal in the bedroom".

This of course invites a round of laughter at my expense. Finally the music begins to blare and we make our way to the front of the platform. District One is first of course, Marvel and Glimmer are dressed in what appears to be diamond. They look radiant, no pun intended. They are followed by the warrior pair from District Two. Cato looks utterly menacing in his costume, and he knows it. Pumping his fists in the air, the crowd begins to chant his name. His district partner, Clove, while not as menacing, is still a beautiful woman. The crowd loves her as well. They remain the focus of the crowd and most of the Victors. That is until we see flames burst from the rear. We turn our heads to watch as Katniss and Rye pull out in their chariot. They look magnificent.

I am not the only one who thinks so. The crowd immediately begins to chant Katniss and Rye's names. Soon I hear the chant, "Twelve! Twelve! Twelve!"

The other Victors watch in stunned fascination as District Twelve steals the show. I notice Cato glare at my tributes, no doubt envying their sudden popularity with the crowd. I look over to Haymitch who nods. All of the Victors slowly trickle out, heading back to the hall beneath the Training Center. There we will collect our tributes before heading back to the penthouse suite.

We meet up with Cinna, Portia, Effie and the others heartily, congratulating Cinna and Portia on their well-done job. Even Haymitch drops his surly attitude to honestly praise their work. He congratulates both Katniss and Rye for their performance. I stay silent, though I can feel both Katniss and Cinna's eyes on me.

Suddenly I feel someone's eyes on us. Haymitch can feel it as well, for we both turn at the same time to see the entire Career Pack glaring at us. Their mentors however look much more relaxed, both Gloss and Cashmere flashing me small smiles. Brutus nods his head in my direction, Enobaria flashing me a toothy grin. I nod in respect to both of them before shooting Cato and Marvel a stony smile.

Haymitch takes this opportunity to turn us to the elevator. We all board and Haymitch shoots me a warning look. I shrug in response, not paying attention to the conversation around me.

In the penthouse we are greeted by a beautiful cake, though I could have frosted it better. We sit down to eat and I finally join in the conversation, "I must say Cinna nicely done. Rye you looked amazing. Katniss, well you looked spectacular."

Haymitch shoots me a grateful smile before saying, "While I am Rye's set mentor and Peeta is your mentor Katniss, you guys can choose to be mentored together by the both of us, or separately. There are advantages and disadvantages to both sides, however it is your choice. Think over it tonight and we'll talk more about it in the morning. Go get some rest kids."

They nod and give their goodnights before hauling off to bed. Not long after, a now drunk Haymitch drags me to the rooftop. When we get to the garden section of the roof, Haymitch asks, "Who's next on your rotation?"

I frowned, looking over the city, trying to determine why this was relevant, "Cashmere, why?"

Haymitch sighed, "It could be worse."

I merely nodded in response, Johanna had told me of what Snow did to Enobaria, Cashmere, Finnick, Gloss and what he had tried to do to Johanna. It sickened me but I knew better than to complain about my current predicament. I was very fortunate, fortunate that I made Snow more money as an adult entertainment star than I would as a prostitute.

Haymitch puts his hand on my shoulder for a minute before sighing and shuffling back into the penthouse. I continue to stare out into the city.

"May I join you?" I turned to see to my surprise, Cashmere. I nodded and she quickly made her way to my side. It was chilly so I wrapped an arm around her shoulder and she snuggled into my side.

"What brought you here?" I asked, curious to know why she decided to pay me a visit. She shook her head, "Do I need a reason to visit the guy who is going to rock my world tomorrow night?"

I laughed, "Well when you put it that way, it doesn't sound so bad. I am going to rock your world then?"

Cashmere smiled, "You always do. Much better than Finnick or Brutus. Though if you ever tell them that, I will deny it. I don't think Finnick could handle hearing that you're better in bed than he is."

We both laugh hard at that one. I nodded though we both knew he wouldn't care. He wasn't that superficial. Some Victors like Brutus were just like that. However, contrary to popular belief, most Victors were not superficial. Not after a round in the Arena. Not even the Careers.

After a few minutes, Cashmere takes her leave with a small kiss to my cheek. As she disappears downstairs, I turn back to the city before I go back inside.

When I lay down, I get no rest, constantly tossing and turning. Finally I fall asleep.

It didn't last long, "NO!!!"

It was a new nightmare. I was back in the arena, but now Katniss was with me. And she fell by my hands. I sat on my bed shaking. The tears cascaded down my face. I couldn't control my own body. I hear a light knock at the door. I call out, "Who is it?"

Rye's voice called out, "It's me."

"Come in." I responded. Rye came in, his blonde hair tousled and a concerned look in his eye.

"It was pretty bad this time wasn't it?" I nodded and Rye suddenly had a frown on his face. However he remained silent as I finally let out a deep breath.

Rye finally spoke, "Whatever happens in there, just know that I love you and I will do what I can for her."

I merely swallowed, unable to voice my grief and guilt. Here my brother was, accepting his imminent death.

"Get some rest. I am going to Johanna's room. I'll see you in the morning."

Rye heads off to bed and I let Haymitch know where I'm going before I head down. I am careful to secretly make my way past District Seven's escort. While Blight doesn't care that I come in at late hours their escort would cause problems and wake up Seven's tributes. That would frustrate Johanna beyond belief. I knock lightly on what I know is Johanna's door.

I stand there tense for a few moments before Johanna literally drags me into her room. She leads me to the bed before laying down and pulling me next to her. I settle myself in before making my shoulder available for her to lay her head on.

“We’re gonna get caught one day Peeta. Gods above know that I love sleeping with you, but it won’t last forever.” Johanna’s voice was soft in the darkness. My arms naturally pulled her closer to me. “I know Jo, but while it lasts, I’m going to take advantage of it. You’re my best friend, no matter what happens in the arena. Don’t forget that.”

Johanna surprised me by giving me a peck on the cheek and returning her head to my shoulder. I listened to her silent breathing before it deepened and turned into a very light snore. Listening to her sleep, I soon fell into a deep slumber.

Johanna woke me up a few hours later and I returned to my room and prepared for the day, so that I was already at the kitchen table when Effie and a grumpy Haymitch entered. They were soon followed by Rye and Katniss.

“Today will be about sniffing out the competition and possible allies. Make sure to keep together and not to reveal any possible talents that each of you may possess. Now have you guys decided?"

Rye looked at Katniss, "No offense but I think it's best if we train separately. It'll be hard enough in the arena, without knowing killing each other is on our minds."

Katniss nodded and continued to eat her breakfast. We all ate in silence while Effie trilled on about the importance of doing well in training.

Soon after we sent them down with Effie, silently praying that they did well. Then Haymitch went to go drink some more when a knock sounded at the door.

I went to the door, surprised to see Finnick, Mags, and Johanna. Blight must be drinking.

Finnick gave me a quick hug followed soon after by Mags. Johanna merely winked at me, bringing a light blush to my cheeks.

We enjoyed the day, eating lunch at a fancy restaurant, where we met up with District 3’s Beetee Latier and Wiress. Also fondly known as Nuts and Volts. We were surprised when Lyme, Enobaria, and Brutus joined us from District 2. They often kept to themselves, though I did know Enobaria pretty well.

Lyme turns out to be pretty interesting, she apparently spent her free time in her late fifties helping with the Games or writing her books. I had never read her work and she promised to get me a few of her bestsellers. Brutus is mostly silent and brooding, yet he seemed to have an avid love of flowers and gardening. He claimed that it helped his nightmares. I always knew he loved violence more than most Victors, but this changed my every perception of the man.

It’s even more shocking, that when we leave, Brutus gives Mags a hug and a kiss before they leave. She mumbles something about behaving himself and he agrees. I invite him to have drinks with me, Finnick, Blight, and Gloss later which he agrees to.

We return back to the Training Center and Haymitch drinks some more while I wait for Rye and Katniss return. I spend the afternoon nursing a glass of water. Waiting. Tick tock.

Finally six arrives and a few minutes later the elevator bell rings. I turn my head to the entrance where Rye and Katniss emerge, each carrying a small smile on their faces.

I give them my full attention and it is Rye who speaks first, “I think we have allies.”


End file.
